


Hideaway

by Zenniet



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: Blades and Heatwave like to sneak off.
Relationships: Blades/Heatwave (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Hideaway

Heatwave found every part of Blades to be attractive. The silhouette of his figure, the things he said, his sensitive rotor, and all the little things that Blades decided to do to show Heatwave he loved him. One such thing that Blades took quite a liking to was staying back after missions, finding somewhere to hide, and riding Heatwave’s spike until his transfluid tanks were empty. And that was exactly what they were doing.

The team had just put out a wildfire that was threatening the city, and while Chase, Boulder, and the Burnses went back to the station, Heatwave and Blades chose to stay back under the pretense of “checking the area for damages”.

They wandered around until they found an abandoned warehouse, then claimed it for their activities. Blades led Heatwave inside and immediately pushed him to the floor. It wasn’t often that Blades took control like this, but these little occasions were the exception.

Heatwave didn’t have to think to open his spike panel, not with Blade’s lips kissing at his throat cabling while his servos wandered his frame and he was straddling the red mech.

“Frag, come on, Blades,” Heatwave growled when the head of his spike rubbed against Blades’ still shut valve panel. He lazily rocked his hips up, hoping that he could convince Blades to hurry up and pop his panel.

“Nuh-uh, I think I want to try something.” Blades sat back, putting his hips behind Heatwave’s spike so he could sit on his lap. “I want to see if you can make me overload hm… Let’s say twice, before you get yours. So you’d better not be hasty with this.” Blades said as he used the tip of one digit to stroke down Heatwave’s spike. “You can choose how you do it.”

“Come here,” Heatwave said near immediately, ushering Blades forward. Blades knew what he was referring to, popping his valve panel and moving to straddle Heatwave’s helm. He let out a little gasp as Heatwave grabbed his hips and yanked him down to crush his valve to Heatwave’s waiting lips.

Blades didn’t hesitate to rock his hips and grind down on Heatwave’s glossa as it lapped up his dripping lubricant and traced circles around his sensitive anterior node. The moans Blades gave were more than enough encouragement for Heatwave to not let up. It didn’t take long at all for him to work Blades up to an overload, the copter crying out into the empty space of the warehouse as his whole frame shuddered and his hips twitched on Heatwave’s mouth.

Panting, Blades pulled back to see Heatwave’s lubricant slicked face.

“You know, maybe two isn’t enough. Let’s try for four.”

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a request! Find out how to request stuff from me [here!](https://zenniet.tumblr.com/post/189864077750/how-to-request)


End file.
